


Power Play

by Shaymed



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaymed/pseuds/Shaymed
Summary: Crorinu gets her revenge on Grimory with help from a friend.





	Power Play

Grimory walked slowly through the dark alleyway, his head light with drink. He lifted his bottle to take a swig, then hissed it through his teeth and dropped it as something bit into his side. Someone kicked him in the ribs, knocking him down, then stood over him as he blinked up into the night sky.

“Heya, Curls.”

He growled and reached down to pull the dagger from his side, but she stopped his hand with a boot. “The fuck do you want?”

“To tell you that you failed. You pathetic fuck. Or a good fuck, depending on how you look at it.” Crorinu crouched low, another dagger in her fingers. She ran the tip of it along the skin of his chest. “If you’d just _asked_, I would’ve fucked you. It was good, I’ll give you that—despite my past holding back my ability to truly appreciate the time we shared.”

He pursed his lips up at her. “Pretty sure you enjoyed it just fine,” he growled. “I still hear your moans at night and almost wish I could track you down and do it to you all over again.”

Her eyebrows rose with interest. “So you’d do it all again, hmm? Even the coming inside me? Breaking my charm?”

“That’s what failed, huh?” He chuckled and laid his head back. “Good. I pity any child that has to deal with you.”

The rogue tutted and pressed the smallest bit at the dagger buried within his flesh. “That’s just rude, Curls. I’m not that bad, you just never tried to get to know me.”

“Fuck you,” he grunted, flinching at the pain.

“Again? If you insist.” The rogue straddled him and grinned down into his face, then pushed a cloth over his mouth and nose. 

\---

When Grimory came to, he was bound to a four-poster by ropes with no give. The rogue stood over him in a tied robe, grinning as he stared up at her. 

“What the fuck is this?” he growled.

She let out a sigh. “You’re welcome for bandaging you up.”

“Why am I _tied_ up?”

She laughed and straddled him, leaning her palms on his chest; it was then he realized he was completely naked, save the binding around his abdomen. “Amazing that you’d have a problem receiving what you gave.”

“Or you could _ask_ and I’d gladly fuck you,” he growled. 

“No you wouldn’t. You’d just hold me down and force me into an unfair power play again.” She untied her robe and tossed hit aside, revealing that she, too, was naked, save for a wide bandage wrapped around a bicep.

“What is this?”

“This is me skipping the asking part,” she said. 

He sneered and shifted to look at her ankles. “Shouldn’t you have replaced that charm of yours?” he growled, tugging at the ropes.

“I’ve put in an order. But, interesting thing about demon hunters,” she reached behind to stroke his length with a palm, discovering it already had some firmness to it caused by the view of her naked body and the feeling of her lower lips resting on his pelvis. “I told this priestess about what you did and you know what she told me? That you poor little Illidari are all but sterile.” She sighed lustfully as his member firmed in her grasp.

Grimory looked over her scar-covered body, teeth gritted as his desire grew. Even though this time was against his will, memories of their first time together flooded his mind. Her tearful cries and futile struggling. “Where’d you get all those scars?” he asked.

“Ever heard of the Saberon slave pens?”

He shook his head, lips parting to breath out as the pad of her thumb pressed along the firm vein.

“Tanaan is a very easy place to get lost in. One wrong step and you can find yourself in a cage. Fight back—” she squeezed the head of his shaft and he sucked in a breath, “and they punish you. I fought back a _lot_. And my owner…thought I was pretty.”

His eyes slid open as he gathered her meaning. “I’m sorry, I—”

She slapped him across the cheek. “Sorry doesn’t fix anything. All I can do is take back control. I _killed_ my owner. But I don’t think killing you is enough. So…” She raised up, leaving a spot of wet desire on his skin, then lowered slowly down his length, her tight cavern pressing in on all sides. “You get to be the one bound and powerless.” She bit her lower lip and moaned as she raised up, then pushed back down again.

“Am I supposed to scream and beg, too?” he asked through clenched teeth.

“I’m not sure I’d believe you crying to make me stop.” She hissed and pushed down harder, his head pressing against her back wall.

He groaned, wetting his lips as he watched her move against him, her nethers leaving his shaft slicked and glistening. Her scarred breasts bounced the smallest bit as she’d lower as far as she could before lifting back up. Being unable to move drove him crazy, but knowing her she was hiding a knife somewhere and wouldn’t hesitate to use it should he break through the ropes. His fists clenched and he furrowed his brow in determination as he fell into her rhythm with his hips. 

“This—_hnn_—is exactly…what I was talking about.” She took in and released several pants of pleasure. “You want it. Don’t you?”

“You’re hot. You’re tight.” He forced his hips up faster to make her cry out in shock. “I’d fuck you if you’d asked. Just a shame I can’t touch you.”

“And how would you touch me? Hmm?” She removed her hands from his torso, straightening over him. With one hand, she reached up to grab a breast, the other slid down her stomach to place the pad of her middle finger on the small, firm button between her lower lips. “You’d do this? Right? _Ah-oh!_ Like you did last time.” She whined little moans through her nose and open mouth. 

The demon hunter’s teeth gnashed together lustfully, an excitement he’d never felt rising in him as he watched her play with herself while still riding him.

“My gods,” she said on a sigh, “this cock…”

“Is it that good?” a female voice beside them asked. 

Grimory’s head snapped over to see an Illidari in a simple dress, horns curled around her shining white hair. His brow furrowed between the two as the rogue didn’t even hesitate. “Ash?” he asked, his movements pausing.

The woman stepped to the bed and smiled, then pushed the straps of her dress off her shoulders and let the article fall to the floor, leaving her naked as well. “Hi, Grim,” she said breathily, bending down, hands on knees, so her full bust hung closer to his face. 

“H-holy shit.” He grunted in pleasure as the rogue drove herself down on him particularly hard. 

“Problem?” Crorinu asked.

“Do you not like me?” Asheeda asked.

Grimory’s eyes scanned over her body—large, firm breasts, wide hips, narrow waist. Her jawline was on the square side, lips full, large eyes and high cheekbones. His fangs bit into his lower lip. “You’re fuckin’ hot.”

The other Illidari grinned at him. “I know.” She set her hand on his chest, bending closer and smirking. “Mind if I join?”

“Of course not,” he drawled eagerly, only barely acknowledging the reminder in the back of his head that Asheeda was no longer the woman he was looking at, and it was likely the result of a potion that brought her to him like this. He also quickly stopped caring as she turned around and straddled the bandage on his torso, facing the rogue. “You gonna stay like that a while?” he asked, his eyes locked on her perky buttocks and the slit trailing around and opening over him between her spread thighs. 

“Don’t worry, Grim. I know what I’m doing,” she said, her tone seductive and also humorous. 

Asheeda turned to face the rogue, leaning into her, their breasts pressed together. She slicked her wide, pointed tongue along Crorinu’s bottom lip, then kissed her, sucking on the lip so the man beneath them was sure to hear. The rogue moaned and the Illidari woman giggled. She put one hand one the rogue’s hip and the other wrapped its fingers around the base of Grimory’s thick member—the portion left wanting because of women too shallow to fully sheathe within. He groaned, tilting his head to watch what he could between her legs. 

Unable to resist, he snaked his tongue out to lick the back of Asheeda’s thigh and one hind cheek. She looked over her shoulder, smirking down at him as Crorinu kissed, licked, and bit at the corner of her lips, her jaw, and her neck. When the woman didn’t slap him or really do anything other than look at him in that daring, lustful way, he trailed his tongue down to lick up the inside of her thigh. 

“You got an interesting tongue, didn’t you?” she said, then squeezed his hilt to make him moan. 

He withdrew the long, snaking appendage. “Didn’t you?”

She stuck out her own tongue, which was only a few inches longer than a normal one, and came to a thin point. “Just enough to really make a difference, if you know what I mean.”

“I like mine,” he said, cockiness getting the better of him. “Gets in those hard to reach places.” He opened his mouth and slid his tongue out to slide between her legs and slick the folds there. 

Asheeda closed her eyes and let out a soft moan, then gasped as the tip slid inside. He brought his tongue into his mouth again and moaned, savoring the sharp taste of her feminine juices. As though silently demanding more, she angled her hips and slid backward, closer to his face. She bit her lip at him, then turned back to the rogue to resume the loud kissing that was driving Grimory wild. He looked at her lower lips, open and inviting, and again resisted breaking free of the ropes.

His tongue slid out to lick along the well lubricated folds of her flower. The tip slipped inside, then a little more. And again, as he put all he could inside the hot cavern. She moaned over him as he withdrew, then hummed through her nose while sucking the rogue's tongue as he slid quickly back in. Her hips moved eagerly to a rhythm matching the one Crorinu had set. 

Asheeda leaned back to grab a small bottle from the nightstand, then swallowed the contents—renewing the time for the woman's body. Then she slid back, closer to his face, and bent down. He set his lips to her lower ones and shoved more of his tongue deep inside, filling her and swirling it to feel the walls. She stuck out her own tongue and slicked along his exposed shaft, then found Crorinu's hard button to lick as the woman continued to ride the man beneath them. Grimory opened his lips to encircle the ones to his face, then sucked. She moaned, her breath hot on his shaft and vibrating in the rogue's most sensitive part, causing that woman to let out a lustful _ha!_ and roll her hips, sending more pressure to one side of his shaft. The action made him hum a moan, which set off another chain reaction, and another. Until both women were screaming and grinding into him.

His eyes settled on the rogue, still fondling her own breast, pinching the pink tip between her thumb and forefinger. Her other hand had tangled in the other woman's long white hair as her head worked up and down, licking his shaft and onto the other woman's clitoris, where she'd suck urgently on it, moaning as Grimory quickly slid his tongue in and out of the hot cavern against his lips, rocking up and down and slicking his face with her essence. 

"I'm gonna come," Asheeda moaned. "Oh…_oh…OH! Ho, gods! Ah!" _She pressed firmer against him as she screamed in ecstasy. 

Her lips clenched tightly around his tongue as her climax spilled over his lips and down his chin. A few more movements and she screamed out again as his tongue swirled inside and pressed to all the right places. A second, equally wet climax gripped the Illidari as her lower muscles clenched tightly around his tongue. 

Asheeda reached back to urge his appendage from her entrance, still gasping and still running her own along their nethers. Then she swung a leg back to stand by the bed again. After panting down at him for a moment, she reached into the nightstand and found a dagger, then used it to cut his ankles free. She loosened the ropes connecting his wrists to the headboard.

Grimory grinned at the two, ripping his arms suddenly down, then grabbed Crorinu by the hips. He rolled her over, pinning her hands over her head and driving harder into her womanhood. She cried out in pleasure. He bit his lip and sighed as the second woman came for him, her back arching and her cavern tightening around his shaft. While he was distracted appreciating the rogue beneath him, the other woman retied the ropes to the headboard with sturdy knots so he couldn’t move his arms any lower than Crorinu’s shoulders.

Asheeda’s hand reached between his thighs, slicking over them. Then he felt as the other Illidari climbed back on the bed behind him. Grimory glanced back, then stopped when he saw the man slicking the woman's essence over his own hard shaft that was a sort of patchy pattern like his arms and legs.

"The fuck are you doing?"

Crorinu wrapped her arms and legs around him to hold him in place. "You said he could join," she reminded him.

"When he was a _she!_"

"Ah, but you didn't specify," Asheeda said. He leaned forward to grab Grimory's hip. "I suggest relaxing, or this will be _more_ uncomfortable."

"Don't you fu-" he hissed in a breath as the rogue pushed on his wound to keep him from moving. He shook free anyway, moving his lower half away from the man. 

“_Nnn-yess_,” the woman below moaned as he jerked within her. “Playing hard to get never felt so good,” she hummed through her nose. 

Grimory jerked at the ropes, but they didn’t break. One of his hands mutated, but the bindings stretched around his wrist, then shrank with him. Both the other man and the woman laughed at the action.

“We got special ones just for you,” Asheeda said. “Just in case you tried to demon out on us.”

"I swear to—_hn!_" His eyes went wide as the other man's firm head pressed into his entrance. He lurched forward to dislodge the other demon hunter, ramming into the rogue, who screamed out. 

The man grabbed Grimory’s hips and held them tightly in place, though he still jerked side to side to escape. A palm whooshed through the air to slap his hind cheek so hard it stung. While he paused in the shock of it, the Illidari behind him forced his way back in. But now there was no way he could squirm sideways, and there was no going forward with his own member lodged deep within Crorinu.

"This is not relaxed," Asheeda groaned. "It's _niice_." He pushed deeper, his shaft sliding easily with the help of his friend's spilled juices. 

"What the fuck," Grimory groaned, angry but unable to move.

"This is the part where you beg," Crorinu said. "Where you cry and whimper beneath someone." She grabbed his jaw in one hand. "This is payback. And you're not done fucking me, either. The more I enjoy it, the nicer Ash will be to your ass, right doll?"

"Of course. Don't worry, Grim, I know what I'm doing," he said in that same seductive yet humorous tone from before.

When Grimory didn't begin moving again, Asheeda pulled out to tease the outer edge with the head of his shaft, then shoved in hard enough to force the other man forward. Grimory's hips lurched, driving his softening member into the rogue's heat. The man behind did this a few more times, smirking at the grunts he caused, before Grimory's shaft hardened again at the sensation of thrusting into the woman.

"Beg him to stop," Crorinu whispered. 

"Will he?"

"Did you?"

His sharp teeth gritted together and he flinched as he was impaled again by the rough member. Humiliation made him pause, allowing just the violent thrusts from the other against his hind end to make him thrust into the woman underneath. 

"Stop," he growled. 

"Louder," Crorinu said on a heavy breath, a hand sliding up to grab a breast.

"Stop it!" he shouted behind him.

The rogue grabbed his horns and held his head in place. "No. Harder, Ash."

The man drove into Grimory harder and faster, the odd texture already causing some discomfort in the stretched cavern. 

"Get off of me!" Grimory shouted.

"Harder," Crorinu whined as the hard thrusts sent him deeper into her. 

"I will fucking—_ah!_" His eyes went wide again as Asheeda’s head drove deeper and pressed in just the right spot. He panted, brow furrowing as the man thrust into him again and again. "_Ohh, godss_," he hissed when Asheeda hit the right spot again. 

"Fuck. Me." Crorinu pulled on him. 

"I'll get you back for this," he whispered as his hips began rolling of their own accord. "You fu-ucking bitch."

"The best is yet to come," she whispered.

She cried out as Grimory shoved his length into her depths, slamming against her back wall. At the same time, he grunted as the other man slid out of him. Asheeda moaned along with them. After a while of the man behind having to drive himself hard into the other to make him thrust into the woman, Grimory picked up a rhythm and movement, rolling his hips to thrust into the rogue, then rolling backward onto the other Illidari's shaft.

They stayed in this movement for a long time, all of them moaning and grunting. The man in the middle found a strange pleasure rising within him. Then one, two, three thrusts later he sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes. 

"_Hnn-ah AH!" _Grimory lurched forward, ramming hard against the woman's back wall. His member stiffened and throbbed as he leaned forward to press his lips to her shoulder. "_Gods_," he groaned, driving hard into her core and being filled when he pulled out. Then he exploded from his tip, filling the woman as he opened his mouth and bite down on her shoulder. 

Her muscles contracted in shock at the bite, causing her to feel him come against her back wall. She cried out in absolute pleasure as his orgasm inspired her body to enjoy one as well. Her muscles milked him for more, urging the member to remain hard and ready to fill her again. 

"Come for me," she whimpered. "Give me your seed."

"You like being filled?" he asked.

"Yes. _Yes!_ Fill me, Curls."

He thrusted fast and hard, driving into her again and again. Behind him, Asheeda was groaning and moaning. His shaft hardened within the man.

"Oh… _Oh!_" The man in back forced his own hips forward, thrusting harder and faster, grinding into Grimory desperately, their thighs thundering together. Then his hot essence spilled out within the other man. "_Ffuuck_." Once every last drop had been delivered, he pulled out and slipped back to lean on his elbows, his eyes trained on the connected parts of the other two.

Grimory gritted his teeth, ignoring the other man's juices eking from him and down his package to drip on the bed. Instead he focused on his second climax that was holding him in suspense. 

"Fuck her," Asheeda panted, watching them move together in front of him.

Grimory obliged, driving into her with all the anger he felt over the humiliation of being taken from behind. She moaned louder and louder until she came again. It slicked around his shaft and he thrust in almost a punishing speed and determination. He relished the mix of pain and pleasure on the rogue's face as he rammed mercilessly into her back wall, forcing her cavern to accept more and more of him inside. 

Minutes passed and even behind them, Asheeda was finding new arousal, though he set to pleasuring himself rather than interfering. 

"Come in me," Crorinu begged. 

"What happened to 'not inside'?" Grimory taunted.

"Just _do it!_" Her back arched and she cried out. "Come inside me! Now! Oh…gods!" She screamed for him to come over and over as a prolonged climax gripped her body. 

The demon hunter groaned and lowered to her unbitten shoulder. His shaft firmed as she twitched and writhed beneath him. He opened his mouth and bit into her shoulder, moaning at the taste of blood rolling into his mouth. Then his seed spilled into her again, giving all it had left as her body hungrily begged for more. Inside her it was pulled gratefully into her womb to swirl around and around as more was pulled from her cavern. It spiraled around before reaching into her depths to find a precious egg.

"Thank you," she whispered as they lay motionless, gasping for air.

"For what?"

"Giving me the gift of your child, of course."

Grimory chuckled. "I can't have kids, remember?"

She grinned beneath him. "She said odds are slim…without an enchantment. So I paid her a hefty sum to enchant this bandage for me." Crorinu ran her fingers along the cloth on his torso. 

"Y-you what?" he demanded. 

"You seemed so eager to put a child in me last time, I thought you would be happy!" Her smile was sly, almost taunting. 

"You're fucking lying," he growled, pulling out of her and kneeling. 

Asheeda laughed and stood, his erection still waiting to be taken care of again. "She's not. I was there."

The rogue set a hand to her lower belly and smiled as she bit her bottom lip. "I hope it's a boy. I'll name him after you."

The demon hunter ran his fingers through his hair. "You fucking bitch. I won't let you get away with this."

"Good. Then _you_ can tell people what you did to me and what Ash did to you."

"There's still a chance it won't work on your rotten eggs," he growled as he stood, looking for his clothes. 

"Hnn." She laughed. "That's why I bought me an enchantment, too." She stroked the bandage around her arm. "Congratulations…daddy."


End file.
